Pokemon Destiny: The Path of Legends FAQ Batch 01
by Boredstick
Summary: Hi everyone, hope you liked Chapter 10, because Chapter 11 was a blast to write, and will be up soon...I decided to make a small yet vital FAQ, that should clear up some stuff to the fans, if not then feel free to send in your own questions to me.


-1_**Pokemon Destiny: The Path of Legends FAQ Batch 1**_

_**1: What does the title mean/why is the title Pokemon Destiny: The Path of Legends?**_

Well... if I reveal that, then a important plot event is revealed… let´s just say that it is connected to a legend, and someone´s destiny.. I choose this title because I wanted an eye-catching title, and what´s better than one of the story´s most important events.

_**2: When will the movie come out/can you contact me when it comes out?**_

That has a pending answer, since I´m also studying and do other stuff with my life too. I HOPE, if all goes well, for a Spring-Summer 2008 release, but that window is closing very fast…however I will upload it when I think it´s ready, meaning that if I have to delay it by a month or half a year then that´s what I will do, despite how much people beg to release it early instead of later. Besides, when something happens (harddrive issues, exams etc) then of course I have no other choice but to put the project on hold until the issue has been taken care of. When it´s ready to upload, then it will be uploaded.

Since there are so many that are interested in the movie, it´s ALOT easier if you just become a Youtube/Deviant member and add me (Boredstick), to your friends/subscribe list. That way you´ll be directly informed when stuff happens, for instance the announcement of the release date. For those that can´t/don´t want to become a member, then just visit the site on a regular basis.

_**3: How are you doing this, what program do you use/ what episode is that, where can I download episodes?**_

I´m using episodes clips, some official music, still pictures, sound extractions from the show/movies and Nero WaveEditor/Soundtrax to do the voices for the cast. For the moment I´m using Nero 7 and Windows Movie Maker, but sadly WMM is REALLY problematic from time to time, and it takes time and energy to get used to interfaces and features, which sometimes results in delays.

For people asking which episode is in a video/ or if it´s real, please either check the comments for an answer or read the description, as I rely on the viewers to answer such simple questions, so that I can focus less on answering such comments and turn my attention to making the movie. As for downloading episodes, and where I got them… I hate to say this, but I´m gonna say it, and you have to accept it:

Piracy is double-sided issue, sure you download stuff for free and you´re content with it, but when MILLIONS follow that example then companies lose money. Sure they won´t go bankrupt, but then they sometimes have to raise prices for products, which greatly damages people such as me, that despite some bad economical times, buys their stuff at a reasonable price. I REFUSE to accept the fact that I have to buy a swedish Pokemon Episode DVD, with 4-5 episodes for 10$ , when on Amazon I can get a whole English season for 30-40$!!! Therefore I have bought a DVD recorder, to record all the swedsh episodes from TV onto my harddrive, thus giving me the right to OWN them. I download the episodes because I already OWN them, but need the English version to use for the movie project.

So, I kinda support piracy as long as the company have my DVDs overpriced, as well as delaying most DVDs here in Sweden up to 3 YEARS, while still keeping most prices high as well as discontinuing production, thus leaving me no choice but to download. With VERY FEW exceptions, I will say where I got the episodes, but that is because I TRUST that the person I´m giving the information is like me.

_**4: Why won´t you upload what is already done/ can I please see a previews of how it looks like?**_

I have decided NOT to upload what is done for one simple reason: Disappointment. Some will love it, some will like it, others will think it is ok, while others will whine about how bad the voices are or the video doesn´t fit etc. I am always improving and changing what is done, so that when I feel that it is finally done…. Only then will I upload it. WHEN IT IS PERFECT. All my work is done slowly to ensure that the end result is something that both I and the fans are content with. I go by the outline that a trailer takes a month to make, a sneakpeak 3 weeks, a minor teaser 2 weeks, and a small preview 1 week, so atleast 2-4 days goes to writing a temporary script, an early outline and then planning and managing the files. So never ever expect a rushed job from me, as that is totally out of the question.

As for how it looks like… well the vids that are up gives a clear indication, but remember than things can change: Scenes can be removed, altered, replaced, moved etc, but for now everything that you have seen is in the movie, and gives a fairly good indication of how it MIGHT look in the end. But I have already improved many areas such as effects, transitions and video quality, so what you see ain´t final.

_**5: Are you a AAML fan, and if so, will there be AAML in the movie/ will there be other shippings in the movie such as Advanceshipping?**_

Yeas, I am an AAML fan, and of course that has a BIG influence on the movie. There will in fact be AAML in the movie, such as Ash meeting Misty before her death. As for other shippings, yes there will be ALOT more shippings, but not all may be love focused… most will focus on family, friends and allies, but don´t worry: AAML fans as well as fans for Rocketshipping, Advanceshipping won´t be disappointed.

_**6: Will ? survive, what does ? mean, will ? be back, and how will it end?**_

As always, spoilers can be good and bad: Some friends of mine have VIP access to certain things, such as spoilers and videos in advance, but that doesn´t mean that I´ll reveal everything. For regular fans, I try to avoid answering spoilers, or at least give a VERY minor hint so that they at least have a kind of answer. As for the ending… it is TOP SECRET, there´s only 1 person in the world that knows, and that's one of my artists, working on the ending… and I can guarantee that you guys will never forget it, and that it will be a perfect end to the movie, as well as the fanfic.

_**7: I heard it´s also a fanfic, where can I find it/ how much are you going to write, and will it be exactly like the movie?**_

That is correct, since it takes so much time to do the movie, I decided to make it as a fanfic aswell. It´s at and my authorname is Boredstick and the story name is Pokemon Destiny: The Path of Legends. I´m writing constantly, trying to frequently improve my writing skills as well as please you guys by uploading chapters frequently. The amount of chapters is uncertain, as with the fanfic I get free hands to add stuff that otherwise would be impossible in the movie version, so the movie is in fact an adaptation of the fanfic. Some scenes in the fanfic may not be in the movie, but I try as much as I can to make sure that key scenes are in the movie, such as Ash meeting Giovanni. I´ll write as much as I can until it is done, but as always it takes time, so sometimes there might be a delay due to personal reasons.

_**8: What you´re doing is impossible, you´re just doing it for attention/ this is fake, he´s lying, this doesn´t exist!**_

Not really a question, but I feel like this has to be cleared up: Impossible? Not really, just hard and takes a long time. As for this is fake… most who watch the videos don´t bother to READ the DESCRIPTION, and thus making unnecessary comments that not only defile all the other comments, but also creates doubt and uncertainty. Flaming and crude negative comments are prohibited, and that goes to all fans. All such comments will be deleted, and the user blocked unless I thing otherwise and give a chance to explain.

_**9: I have an idea for the movie and fanfic/ can I be a part of making it, and how can I contribute to the movie?**_

All ideas and suggestions are greatly welcomed, as this is made by a fan, for the fans and with the fans. Do read the fanfic first, so that you get an idea of how the fanfic is like, so that you don´t send in ideas that don´t fit the fanfic as well as reasonable and not too farfetched. As for being a part of it… you´re most welcome to participate: Despite for some artist´s pictures, everything that you have seen is done 100 by me all alone, and I would be very glad if people can help out. If you can draw, you can maybe do a few pics from descriptions that I´ll send, if you´re good at music, maybe you can make a mix of some songs that I´ll have. Everyone can help out, even you. For those that don´t have a raw talent, then just spread the word and give feedback and suggestions, as that is very important aswell.

_**10: How far have you come with the movie/ what steps do you take to make the movie?**_

An answer that can´t really be fully answered because: I´m still waiting for pictures from several artists, I´m still looking for music to use, and then sometimes have to change a scene to fit the music as well as length. But I can say that doing the voices is the hardest part, but is the part that is mostly done, around 40-60 done, but that may change when I have to change a scene and lipsync. Right now I´m preparing to complete the intro which is about 5-10 min, and that has taken me at least 2 months alone to do: Mainly because I didn´t get a new harddrive until the summer, and even with it I´m still limited with 100 GB space as well as the movie programs. My focus right is to download as much episodes from all seasons as possible and watch them, so that I can find footage for the movie and include the new footage in the movie.

_**11: Is the movie based on/connected to the movies/show , how did you come up with the story/why did you decide to make this particular story?**_

Yes, for everyone´s convenience, the fanfic and movie is tied to what happens/happened in the movies and show, although certain events may have been altered so that it fits the story better ( like Giovanni leaving Delia in the past). Several scenes/events hint to the movies and some episodes, so that the story feels more credible rather than cooking up a story without any solid references. I have been a fan ever since it began, I have seen nearly all episodes, I´ve seen all released movies and I will continue to do so, so I can assure you guys that I certainly know the Pokemon general story, be it the movies or the show itself.

As for the story … Even though all movies are near flawless there was something that was missing… something that prevented all movies from fully reaching their potential: Adult themes. Now I´m not talking drugs or obscene stuff, I´m talking about how all dangerous situations, be it to save the world or arguing with someone, always are toned down in order for the ´´younger´´ audience to be able to see the show/movies. A prime example are the now rare and awesome Japanese trailers for the movies: They show A LOT more violence, seriousness and darker image of Pokemon, and that inspired me to write a story that otherwise never would have been accepted in general. If someone dies, you´re not gonna think ´´ It doesn´t matter, we´ll see each other again one day´´ and everything is alright again. Sadly it is not.

_**12: Why did you decide to kill someone, ex Misty, since Pokemon don´t show such things/what made you decide to remove her from the story? **_

I want to show the side of Pokemon that is rarely seen and accepted: If someone dies, people will cry, they will mourn, they will be sad.. they will NOT pretend it´s an all-happy world and live as if nothing bad ever happened. Many fans have been on the edge ever since they saw the preview with Misty being attacked and then falling into the pool, and for those who read the fanfic… they were even more intrigued, as I kept the aftermath of that event under wraps, not revealing anything until the last moment. AAML fans might feel disappointed, but I decided to do this mainly because I want to show that anything is possible in the story… nothing is certain, and as it was clear that Misty later died fans let out an outcry, and I can understand them, as a AAML fan I really can. But I can promise, that her death will not be in vain…

With everything happening, Ash has not yet comprehended what has recently happened, and when he can take a break to relax, calm down and think it all through… then it hits him. Then he will really realise everything. And it won´t be toned down. It won´t be PG-13. A sad as it is for me to write that scene, it is crucial to show that Ash is human… not a human-looking being that doesn´t react as we do. Misty was his first true friend… and as much as he might blame himself for not being able to be there for her and save her… it won´t change the fact that she´s gone. I decided that Misty´s accident not only should be early in the story order to keep the suspense and cause uncertainty regarding if she would live or not, but also give out a no-brainer: Did you except that it would happen, did you really think Ash would save her and it´s all fine again? Misty´s death, like other future events, will have a huge impact on the story, and of course have a tremendous effect on the cast, especially Ash in the coming chapters.

_**13: How come you decided not to include Diamond/Pearl episodes / why did you not include Dawn or other character(ex Marina, Lawrence III etc)?**_

To be honest… one simply reason: Boycott. I ´´accepted´´ the new season with May and Max only and mainly because although they can never fully fill the void that Misty left behind, they atleast had character development, and with Misty having appearances from time to time then I continued to watch, believing that she would join in the next season. But then a twist happened, and May and Max were removed and replaced by Dawn. Honestly… that made my blood boil of rage. We fans have been pleading, begging and screaming for Misty´s return ever since Gotta Catch Ya Later, and what happens, just when we get to learn and appreciate May and Max not only for their characters, but for their character development? They get tossed away like Misty, and a new, completely uncalled and undesired character replaces them.

Note that, I have not seen DP, so I cannot comment on how she is as a character, but I´m infuriated only that the producers keep making stupid decisions lately. Be it Dawn, a new region, or a zillion more Pokemon… it won´t be enough to replace May and Max, and especially not Misty. No matter what substitute, we just want what we beg for, not what the producers think we would want instead.

Sorry, got carried away there… as for some other characters, I didn´t include them mainly because lack of footage, time and little character development as well as them being too minor to have a good role in the story. However, some will be mentioned and referred to, such as Lawrence III, as although there is a lack of footage, I will make sure that the story connects to the movies and shows, as well as the characters.

_**14: What about the music, are you going to use the music that is included in all your other videos/why did you choose that music instead of something else, from maybe the show?**_

All my movie videos have indicated what kind of music I am aiming for to use, and so far the music that has been shown is included in the movie, although it´s location may have been changed. I´ll try to include music in all scenes, be it a battle, a conversation or a retreat, but sometimes either the music doesn´t fit or I don´t have the ´´right´´ music piece yet. But so far the music that I have has fitted perfectly, although I may have made small adjustments like length, pitch and transitions.

But fear not Pokefans, cause when possible and fitting, I will try to include official Pokemon music, like the Power of One, so that you guys can relate to something familiar instead of something totally unknown. I did, however, choose to have this kind of music mainly because like any other movie that is serious, there has to be a serious soundtrack. The movie main theme won´t be any of the Pokemon themes… it will be something totally different, something that is quite the opposite of Pokemon, and that way we get a soundtrack to be just as good as the movie itself, as it is very important to have good music as well.

Well, that's all the FAQ I have for now, more will come in the future if necessary.

Thanks for your time, stayed tuned for more stuff very soon

Boredstick


End file.
